The object of a sulky for self-propelled lawn mowers is to provide comfort to the operator by eliminating the need to walk behind the mower. The aforementioned Patent No. 6,692,010 B1 describes a safety device, which prevents the cab of the sulky from swinging beneath the mower when riding upon an angled cutting surface. Also mentioned therein, is a locking mechanism for reverse travel. Operating in reverse mode has always been a difficult maneuver for mower and sulky combinations, due to the articulating nature of the sulky relative to the mower. Most prior art units required that the operator step off the sulky in order to adjust a locking device. This locking mechanism, when properly activated allowed the sulky to move in a straight line in a backwards direction.
The locking device of this invention allows the operator of the mower to lock the sulky-mower unit in a straight line without stepping off the sulky cab. This is not only more convenient, but is also much safer. Not having to descend from the sulky, prevents missteps, injury, and possible mower blade contact.
Unfortunately, the aforementioned patent did not fully disclose, nor show in sufficient detail, how the present locking device operates. Neither did the aforesaid patent explain how the operator can activate the locking device, and reverse the sulky-mower unit, while continuously standing upon the sulky cab. It is one object of the current invention to illustrate and describe the locking device mentioned therein, and to show a method of how the sulky-mower unit can be locked without having the operator step off the sulky.
The locking device of this invention comprises a pin and Integral footpad. The footpad and pin are mounted upon a distal end of an elongated swing arm movably attached to the mower. An operator wishing to engage the locking device in order to provide backward travel, is instructed to press downwardly upon the footpad with one foot, while standing on the sulky cab with the other foot. Pressing on the footpad projects the elongated pin into a hole disposed upon the surface of the sulky cab. There is a problem, however, with moving in reverse due to a very tight tolerance in locating the pin into the sulky hole. Attempts to manually align the pin in a reverse mode are difficult, cumbersome, and awkward. Reversing a sulky tends to disrupt the straight-line between the sulky and the swing arm, making it almost impossible in locating the locking pin. Therefore, it has been discovered, that the mower must first be driven forward a slight distance, in order to straighten the swing arm alignment with respect to the sulky. Then, it is possible to step down upon the footpad of the locking pin, and project the pin into the aperture of the sulky. Thereafter, the operator holds the footpad and pin down against a biasing spring attached to the swing arm with one foot, while balancing himself with the other foot positioned in the sulky cab. The operator is then free to reverse the mower for backward travel. Decals disposed on the upper surfaces of the sulky cab and swing arm present a useful guide for visually aligning the sulky and swing arm in the forward mode, if the forward motion does not automatically align the swing arm and sulky into a straight line.